drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Legend of Spyro
The Legend of Spyro ist eine Videospiel-Trilogie zur Spyro-Spielserie. Sie ist unabhängig von ihren Vorgängern. Die Hauptrolle spielt der lila Drache Spyro, der seine Welt vor den Mächten des Dunkelmeisters Malefor retten muss. Synchronisation * Elijah Wood/Timmo Niesner: Spyro * David Spade (2006), Billy West (2007), Wayne Brady (2008)/Dirk Meyer: Sparx * Gary Oldman/Thomas Petruo: Ignitus * Cree Summer (2006), Mae Whitman (2007), Christina Ricci (2008)/Ann Vielhaben: Cynder * Mark Hamill/Bodo Wolf: Malefor The Legend of Spyro – Trilogie The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Erscheinungsjahr: 2006 Spielkonsolen: PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Advance und Nintendo DS Der Drache Ignitus ist darauf bestrebt zu verhindern, dass ein Drachenei in die Gewalt des Dunkelmeisters gerät, denn einer Prophezeiung nach soll ein Drache in der Lage sein dessen Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden. Ignitus lässt das Ei auf einem Fluss treiben bis es zu einem Sumpf gelangt und von einem Libellenpaar gefunden wird. Der Drache schlüpft aus und erhält den Namen Spyro. Zur gleichen Zeit wird auch Libelle Sparx geboren und wird Spyros Bruder und bester Freund. Zunächst lebt Spyro in dem Glauben, dass er eine große, lila Libelle sei bis er erstmals Feuer spuckt um Sparxs Leben zu retten. Von seinen Libelleneltern erfährt Spyro, dass er keine Libelle ist, sondern aus einem fernen Reich stammt. Sofort beginnt Spyro eine Reise um zu erfahren, wer und was er wirklich ist. Zur Seite steht ihm sein Adoptivbruder Sparx. Spyro und Sparx gelangen nach einer gefahrvollen Reise zum Drachenwächter Ignitus und so versteht Spyro, dass er ein Drache ist und dazu bestimmt ist den Kampf gegen den Dunkelmeister aufzunehmen. Spyro erfährt zudem, dass sie anderen Wächter in Gefangenschaft geraten sind und macht sich auf um sie zu retten. Doch Spyro muss sich einem sehr gefährlichen Gegner stellen: Die große, schwarze Drachendame Cynder, die Dienerin des Dunkelmeisters… The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Erscheinungsjahr: 2007 Spielkonsolen: PlayStation 2, Wii, Game Boy Advance und Nintendo DS Spyro konnte gerade noch dem Dunkelmeister entkommen und Cynder aus dessen Bann befreien. Spyro bekommt mit, dass Cynder weglaufen möchte. Cynder (einst eine Dienerin von dem Dunkelmeister Malefor) wird von Schuldgefühlen geplagt und möchte von allem weit weg sein, sehr zur Freude von Sparx, der ihr keinen Moment vertraut. Doch der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte ist noch nicht vorbei, denn Gaul, der Affenkönig und Anhänger des Dunkelmeisters, will die Länder an sich reißen und die Völker unterjochen. Spyro ist die letzte Hoffnung und muss die elementarsten Fähigkeiten des Drachendaseins erlernen, so muss er eins mit Eis, Elektrizität und Erde werden. Zudem wird Spyro von Träumen heimgesucht, in der er aufgefordert wird den Historiker zu finden. Spyro und Sparx müssen sich Gefahren und Kreaturen stellen, um die Finsternis zu besiegen… The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Erscheinungsjahr: 2008 Spielkonsolen: PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii und Nintendo DS Drei Jahre sind vergangen seit Spyro den schrecklichen Gaul besiegt hat und zusammen mit Cynder und Sparx in einem Kristallschlaf gefallen sind. Spyro, Cynder und Sparx werden von unbekannten Feinden aus ihrem Schlaf erweckt. Spyro und Cynder werden durch ein magisches (Hals)Band miteinander verbunden. Es kommt sodann zu einem Konflikt mit einem riesigen Golem. Mit Hilfe der Libelle Sparx und einem anthropomorphen Gebarden, nur Jäger genannt, gelingt Spyro und Cynder die Flucht. Viel Zeit haben sie nicht zu verkraften, dass sie drei Jahre geschlafen haben, denn der Dunkelmeister Malefor rüstet zum Kampf und will die Welt erobern, dafür belagert er die Drachenstadt, wo die Helden auf die Drachenwächter stoßen. Spyro muss erfahren, dass Malefor der erste lila Drache ist. Malefor gierte nach Macht und wurde der gefürchtete Dunkelmeister. Spyro muss sich Malefor entgegenstellen, um dessen Schreckensherrschaft endgültig ein Ende zu setzen. Auch Cynder ist fest entschlossen Spyro bei diesem Vorhaben zu helfen. Spyros und Cynders Fähigkeiten sind gefordert: So beherrscht Spyro die Elemente Feuer, Eis, Erde und Elektrizität, während Cynder Angst, Gift, Wind und Schatten benutzen kann. Zum Glück haben Spyro und Cynder unter anderen Ignitus auf ihrer Seite. Viel Zeit bleibt nicht, denn Malefor will die Welt in Finsternis und Chaos stürzen… Verfilmung The Animation Picture Company gab im Jahr 2007 bekannt, die Filmrechte für Spyro erworben zu haben und sollte auf Grundlage zur Videospiel-Trilogie The Legend of Spyro zu einem Animationsfilm werden. Für das Drehbuch sollten Daniel und Steven Altiere verantwortlich sein. Elijah Wood und Gary Oldman sollten wieder den Figuren Spyro und Ignitus ihre Stimmen leihen. Jedoch wurde im April 2010 offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass das Filmprojekt gecancelt wurde. Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen